


Glass Eyes

by Starlitandcoloring



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, SUPER CHEESY, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlitandcoloring/pseuds/Starlitandcoloring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren has less than a year left to find his soulmate, a road trip sounds like a perfect idea. Except he when he finds nothing. But his soulmate might be closer than he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza! Chapter one finally done! Happy reading!

Chapter One: Where Are You?

* * *

 

  
"Armin, you did _What_!??" The irritated sigh on the other line made Eren even angrier than previous. "I got you the roommate you needed, except he has a little trouble with English, but of course that will probably be worked out in a couple of moths." Eren grumbled a few curses at the truck driver next to him.

"I swear to god billy-bob- whatever the fuck your name is if you decide to change lanes I will shit on your mothers grave." He yelled out his Ford Escape's window. The brunet gripped his steering wheel tightly and put his phone on speaker.

"Goodness Armin, I'm sorry about all the absolute idiots that like to drive down the highway," he may have yelled the last part at the SUV that was trying to pass him. "Eren," the blonde on the other line paused, trying to find words that wouldn't offend Eren. "Look, I'm sorry about not having you meet him first, but you need a roomate, and Jean seemed like a pretty good choice. Plus, you'll be back from you 'soulmate finding journey' in two days so you can meet him then." Eren drew a heavy intake of breath, thinking the situation over carefully. "Ok fine I'll give it a chance." He glanced over to see that **that fucking truck driver changed lanes**! "Armin I've gotta go, some idiot did a thing."  
"Bye Eren, and remember, driving is not a rac—" He hung up before the blue eyed boy on the other line could finish. "If I say it's a race, it's a fucking race." He muttered, changing lanes and trying to pass a minivan. He rolled down the window preparing to yell. "MEET ME IN THE PIT BRENDA!"

Now, moving onto the topic of why the hell is Eren driving down the highway, well I'm sorry to say that there is no simple answer to that question, as the story behind it is long. But I'm 80% sure that you have time to listen, so here goes. You see, Eren lives in a world where soulmates are most definitely a thing that exists. And going off that topic there is one way to find your soulmate. Every living human on the planet is born with their left eye being the same color as their soulmate's eyes. Somehow the soulmates are destined to meet before they turn 22, this happens because when you turn 22 both eyes change back to their natural color.

So far, this probably isn't answering the question yet, so let me explain Eren's situation. When Eren turned 21, he hadn't found a single person with their left eye matching his right, so he took matters into his own hands. Eren decided to drop everything and during spring break he made plans to go on a road trip across America in a desperate last attempt to find his soulmate.

Along the way he'd met some nice people, some not so nice people *cough cough Levi cough* but none had a left eye that matched his right. He'd basically studied his own left eye, a soft honey gold that shimmered in the sun. The color contrasted nicely with his own blue-ish teal right eye.  
  
Now for a quick recap, Armin just informed Eren that his old roommate, Annie had just finished moving out to go live with her two boyfriends, Reiner and bertoldt. He also informed Eren that he'd gotten his French friend Jean to take her place. There, I think that should answer the questions that needed to be answered.

Eren ran his hands through his hair in a gesture of worry. He had less than a year until his eyes were to return to normal, erasing any chance he had of finding his soulmate. The brunette picked himself up onto the hood of his truck, choosing to sit crisscross applesauce. His car was currently parked by the docks in Rhode Island. He was on the final stretch of his journey, heading back up to Boston once spring break wrapped up.

Eren let out a heavy sigh, not realizing that he'd been holding his breath. He lay back, looking up at the swirl of stars gathering in the night sky. Cars whizzed by on the stretch of road a few yards behind him. He recognized one or two constellations. Armin had tried to teach him when they were kids but of course, Eren had no interest in those weird lights in the sky. Annie also had a constellation poster in her room, Bert got it for her three days after they met, he was weird like that.

Eren recalled when he met Annie at one of mikasa's study parties. He'd instantly become very curious about her left eye that was split into two colors. He had been 19 at the time.

Right, he though. Annie no longer lived with him. Now he lived with... _Jack? Jason?_ He'd already forgotten. He tucked his cold hands in his warm hoodie pockets, shielding them from the chill, Rhode Island air. He closed his multicolored orbs, clearing thought from his head. He let his aggressive nature retreat back into himself like waves retreating back into the ocean. The brunet dozed into a peaceful rest as those elegant waves crashed against the empty docks.  
  
When the sun dawned over the horizon, casting colors deep into the ocean. Eren decided that he should probably start driving. He was mere hours away from his home. The home he now shared with a stranger, oh well. His joints ached from lying out in the cold, he could practically hear Armin nagging him about it.

Before he knew it, Eren was back driving down the highway, singing along to the Les Misérables soundtrack. As he hummed to the end of I Dreamed A Dream, his car rolled into the familiar parking garage.

He stepped out onto the sidewalk pulling two suitcases in tow. The sounds of the city filled his ears. The winding streets of Boston, Massachusetts eventually led him to his apartment building. The brunette took his keys from his pocket, waving to the little old lady who lived across from him in the complex.

Dragging his luggage up the six flights of stairs hadn't been as horrible as he'd imagined. He spent a considerable amount of time at the gym, mostly because Reiner had pressured him into joining and the brunet really didn't want to pick a fight with a literal beefcake.

He fished his keys out of his pocket, liking the familiar weight they put in his palms. Eren slowly stepped inside the apartment, bringing his luggage in behind him.

The whole apartment smelled like fresh baked cookies. His mom would always bake him cookies every Friday. She always said it was a reward for surviving the week, but as he grew older he realized that it was compensation for the illness that would soon lead to her death.

 _But why would my apartment smell like cookies?_ The brunet dropped his luggage. He raced into the kitchen, heart racing with the fear of a home invasion.

When he arrived in the kitchen, what he found was definitely not a robber, or anything threatening in the slightest. What he found was about four batches of cookies and a honey eyed man in a pink apron.  
"What the hell?" The brunet questioned aloud. The other man jumped and turned to face Eren, obviously not having seen him enter the kitchen. "Ah bonjour, vous avez appelé Eren, Jem’appelle Jean. Uh, nice to meet you. The man said with a heavy French accent.

_So this is the new roomate Armin was talking about, good luck then._


	2. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving home to a slightly unexpected suprise, Eren realizes quickly that he and Jean aren't exactly compatible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's finally here, i apologize for being so late with this chapter. After I put out the first chapter my Sumer got VERY busy and I just had no time to work. But on another note, please enjoy!

 

  
"So... Why so many cookies?" The brunet asked. Jean had pulled the final batch out of the oven, making five total. "I read the recipe wrong." He answered, taking off the apron and oven mitts and resting them on the counter. _He seems nice enough_ , Eren thought.

"How do you know Armin?" Eren said, taking a cookie. "We were," Jean paused trying to remember the word. "Pen friends." He finished. "Do you mean pen pals."   
"Oh um yeah." The taller mumbled.

Eren was a little unsure about how to feel about the stranger in his home. He began to miss Annie's familiarity, even if her attitude sucked 24/7.

Eren was drawn out of his thoughts by a familiar question. "Do you have a soulmate?" He felt his heart begin to pound with just the thought. "Not yet." He muttered.  
"Me neither, Armin got me to move by telling me I might find my soulmate here, but I haven't found anyone that matched my eye."   
"Oh," Eren took the chance to gaze at his new roommate's multicolored eyes.

The left was a greenish yellow color that almost glowed. The right was a sweet golden honey color that reminded him of ocean sunsets. _His right eye looks like my left, but his left doesn't match me at all, weird._

"Are you going to school around here?" He asked, partially wanting to be the one to show the new American around his scool. "Yeah, that's the other reason I moved." Jean said, taking a cookie. "And a job?"   
"Oh yeah, Armin got me a job at the coffee shop right by the big marketplace.

Eren hummed in approval. The whole awkwardness of the situation was begging to sink in. Eren looked around the room, noticing the lack of anything Annie. He also noticed various bottles of liquor lining the far counter.

"Are you an alcoholic or something?" Eren stated, pointing at the bottles? "No, no I'm having a party." Jean replied. Eren had planned to have a quiet night so he could regain the energy he lost to traveling. A party was at the bottom of the list of things he wanted to do tonight.   
  
Exhaustion won over his common sense and the anxiety and anger that had been building over the past few days overflowed. "Hey! Maybe you should've thought that through a little better. I'm tired as shit and a crappy party isn't gonna help anything!" Jean looked taken aback by the shorter's sudden outburst. But soon enough the same breed of rage filled his voice.

"Well I'm sorry you didn't find your soulmate on that stupid journey but I'm allowed to live life the way I want to!"  
"Don't call my trip stupid!" Eren bit back the urge to punch the other square in the jaw. "That's the truth, soulmates are ridiculous, so is your trip!" Jean yelled, slamming a fist on the counter surface. "Asshole! Take that back!" Eren yelled back, grabbing Jean's green shirt and pushing him back against the wall. His heart pounded with a strange sense of loathing, except he really hadn't realized how _hot_ Jean was until now and _oh god he was so close._

"Jean I'm coming in please don't be naked-oh.." Eren let go of Jean and turned around to find an even taller man standing in the doorway. In his arms were grocery bags and a key. His face was absolutely covered in freckles, along with his arms and legs. He had a short black haircut and a birthmark going along the right side of his face.

His expression went from slightly shocked to one of utter disappointment when he saw Jean's irritated look. "Armin told me this might happen." He sighed shaking his head. He put the grocery bags down and then turned to Eren.

"Hi, I'm Marco." He said, extending a freckled hand. "Eren" the brunet said, returning the handshake.

Marco took one look at the bags under Eren's eyes and rushed to one of the shaws bags. He pulled out a bottled Starbucks and handed it to the shorter.

"Sorry about the whole surprise party thing," Marco stated as Eren opened the coffee. Jean made a disapproving 'tsk noise. "I guess this wasn't really the best day for it, but me and Armin wanted Jean to make new friends and feel a little more welcome." The Raven haired man said with an apologetic smile.

Eren gratefully sipped his coffee, looking at the strangers multicolored eyes. The right eye was a piercing blue that looked very familiar and — _wait! That's Armins eye! Wow this just got awkward ..._

"So uh, how long have you and Armin been-"   
"Hm," Marco looked up from thought, taking note of Eren's intense stare. "Oh uh, we met four days after you left, picking Jean up from the airport."

Eren smiled at his drink, happy for his best friend, yet hurt by the fact that they couldn't share the experience. "That's.. Nice" the brunet finished. He didn't want to hurt Marcos feelings with his own jealous input.   
  
Jean stood from his previous wall slouch position, excusing himself to go grab something from his room. Once out of sight, Marco leaned in, a scarily serious look on his face.

"Eren, Jean is my best friend. Take care of him" he said. Eren didn't know what to feel. The immense amount of emotions he'd gone through that day began to slur together.

He felt nauseous and sad and irritated. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." The brunet muttered before sprinting down the hallway in the direction of his room. He shoved passed Jean in rush, earning more than a few insults. When he finally reached his familiar bedroom he slammed the door behind him, slumping to the ground and resting his head in his hands.

_What am I gonna do? What can I do?_ His chest tightened with fear of what's to come, how he was so alone. He wanted to scream, but of course that wasn't an option. The brunet looked up at the ceiling, but his mind was elsewhere. "Hey mom, if your up there I could really use your help."

He rubbed his eyes, groaning and standing back up. _I can't hide forever, can I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking a chance on my writing and I really do hope you liked it. I hope to get the next chapter out in the next two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Okie, leave a comment if y'all have any constructive criticism. Second chapter should be up in about a week. And I hope y'all liked it!


End file.
